Secrets
by rps-lizardspock
Summary: 5 people who found out about Kirk and Sulu's relationship and one time they found out about someone else's.


_Chekov_

Chekov threw back another shot after toasting again with the Captain. It was their first shore leave in months and the majority of the crew had gone planet side. To say that he was shocked when Captain Kirk asked him and Sulu to join him for drinks tonight would be an understatement. It's not that he wasn't friendly with Kirk, or that he didn't like him, he just never spent any time with him outside of work. He had glanced at Sulu once the invite was administered and when Sulu smiled and nodded encouragingly he readily accepted the offer. So that's why the three of them were sat in this bar, tossing back shots of their preferred liquor - vodka for him - and chatting meaninglessly.

"Don't you think you've had enough, Chekov?" Sulu asked him after he'd downed another shot. He glanced over in his direction and saw that he wasn't looking at him, but passed him, at Kirk, who was sat on his other side. He looked between the both of them for a moment before shrugging and taking another shot.

"Calm down, Sulu," Kirk laughed. Chekov looked back at him and then Sulu and decided that he liked his captain's laughing eyes as opposed to his best friends piercing ones. "The kid's just kicking back and drinking a little."

"Yeah," Chekov said, drinking another shot and leaning onto Kirk's shoulder. He heard Sulu huff and felt Kirk chuckle.

"You really know how to drink, don't you, kid?" Kirk asked him and Chekov nodded into his shoulder.

"Oh yes. In Russia ve vould have drinking contests, whoewer von vould drink for free."

"And you always won, didn't you?" Kirk asked, seemingly genuinely amused.

"Yes," Chekov slurred, setting his hand on Kirk's. "I could take on men twice my size and vin." Kirk sputtered and Sulu muttered 'for crying out loud'.

"And you _always_ came out on top?"

"I did," Chekov said, smiling at Kirk. Sulu stood up quickly, his stool scraping on the ground.

"That's it," he said, yanking Chekov's hand off of Kirk. "Pavel, you're my best friend, and I love you, but if you don't stop flirting with my boyfriend, a hangover tomorrow is going to be the least of your worries." Chekov's eyes widened comically and Kirk laughed.

"Your boyfriend?" Chekov asked.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse us?" Sulu said, grabbing onto Kirk's hand and yanking him out of his seat. "I trust you can find your own way back to the ship?" Chekov nodded dumbly, but Sulu didn't wait for a response as he dragged a laughing captain off behind him.

* * *

_Uhura_

Uhura sighed as she walked down the hallway. It was late at night, or well, what they considered to be night, and the only people around were the few people who manned the ship for the overnight shift. She sometimes had trouble sleeping, and enjoyed walking through the halls in quiet. It was soothing, relaxing, and she got to think, uninterrupted, about things. They'd started this 5 year mission just less than a year ago, but she already felt like she'd been doing this all her life. It just came so easily for her. She even enjoyed serving under Jim Kirk, and that was the biggest shocker for her, because she'd spent years hating him, but he turned out to be someone that she respected.

She rounded the corner and was surprised to hear voices up ahead. She'd never run into anyone when walking down here, it was always deserted, so she kept quiet, assuming whoever was down here was after the same thing as she was: privacy. She knew she shouldn't, but she listened in on the voices and found they were coming from a room just up ahead. Instead of walking past the room and continuing her trek in peace, she stopped to eavesdrop, after all, whoever it was, if they didn't want anyone to listen in, well, they should have shut the door.

"Come on, you know I was just messing around," she heard the Captain's voice drift towards her and she noted a little laughter in his voice. "I was just fooling around with him. You shouldn't take it so seriously." She only had to wonder who he was talking to for a moment before another voice filled her ears.

"I know that, Jim," Sulu's voice said. "Still doesn't mean it was funny." Uhura held back a gasp. What were Kirk and Sulu doing in an abandoned room together in the dead of night?

"It was a little funny," Kirk said and Uhura risked peaking into the room. Sulu was sitting on the desk, facing Kirk, while Kirk stood between his legs. Sulu looked annoyed, but didn't stop Kirk as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"Then why am I not laughing?" Sulu asked and glared at Kirk.

"Because you've been spending too much time with Spock and have lost your sense of humor?" Kirk said teasingly, but Sulu was not amused. "Look, I'm sorry, alright? I didn't know it would upset you so much and I promise that it'll never happen again."

"You promise?" Sulu said and Uhura knew he was forgiving Kirk for whatever it was that he did.

"I do," Kirk smiled sweetly and when Sulu nodded his head and smiled back, Kirk leaned forward to kiss him. It was only when Sulu brought his hands up around Kirk and the first moan escaped one of them that Uhura decided that that was enough eavesdropping for one night and she walked away, back towards her room.

* * *

_Bones and Spock_

Bones was annoyed. No, he was more than annoyed, he was pissed. Jim had promised him that this would be an easy mission. Beam down, have a nice little chat with the Governor and beam back up all before dinner. But were things with Jim Kirk ever easy? No, of course not. That's why Jim's unconscious body was being beamed back aboard while Spock and Sulu carried him between them. Bones just huffed when they appeared and ordered them to bring him to sickbay.

"What the hell happened?" Bones asked when they had him settled on a bed. He ran a tricorder over him and was pleased to see that there was no internal bleeding. A couple broken ribs and a bad concussion, but it's nothing that Jim hasn't suffered through before.

"The inhabitants of the planet were not as welcoming as we had initially thought."

"They started firing at us," Sulu added. "We were outnumbered so we ran for it. One of them hit the wall and Jim pushed me out of the way before it could collapse on me."

"And it collapsed on him instead?" Bones asked, though he didn't need to see Sulu's nod to know that that was what happened. His injuries and the dirt and soot covering his body were all evidence that he was correct. "Alright, well, thanks for helping carry him here, but you can go now." Bones said to Sulu.

"I'm not going anywhere," Sulu insisted, standing his ground. Bones rolled his eyes.

"It's nice you want to stay with your captain, but he's going to be fine. Just gonna mend his ribs and wait for him to wake up. He'll be just fine tomorrow."

"I'm still not going anywhere." Bones rolled his eyes and looked over to Spock.

"You mind getting him out of here, Spock?" Bones asked and Spock nodded. He was just about to move to Sulu when Jim groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hikaru?" Bones heard him mutter and Sulu went over to him, grabbing his hand. He raised his eyebrow at the site.

"Yeah, Jim, I'm here."

"You okay?" Jim asked sleepily and Sulu laughed, reaching up to run a hand through his hair.

"Fascinating," Spock muttered and Bones glared at him quickly before focusing his attention back to his best friend and the man gripping his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You're the one who jumped under a crumbling wall."

"It was gonna fall on you," Jim slurred.

"Yeah, I know," Sulu said and Bones cleared his throat. Sulu glanced back towards him before looking back at Jim. "Want to tell your best friend not to kick me out of here?"

"Hmm?" Jim asked and tried to focus past Sulu. "Bones. Hey, let him stay."

"Jim..."

"Please?" Jim asked and his eyes started to drift shut again.

"Yeah, fine," Bones grumbled. "But we're talking about... this, later." Jim nodded at him before drifting back to sleep. Bones looked to Spock again, who was watching Kirk and Sulu as well and Bones was happy that it seemed that he wasn't the only one who was left out of this particular loop. "How long has this been going on, then?" Bones asked Sulu.

"Just under a year," Sulu answered, not looking away from Jim. Bones sighed and moved to start mending Jim's ribs.

"We've only been in space just over a year," Bones observed. "You two have kept this secret all this time?"

"Yeah. Jim thought people would think it were inappropriate if he was caught dating his subordinate. We said we'd come out after a year, though. Guess we didn't quite make that mark, huh?"

"And you had no idea, either," Bones asked Spock, wanting to have auditory proof.

"I confess I did not. He never confided this information to me," Spock answered.

"Good," Bones said and Spock raised an eyebrow at him. "I never would have forgiven him if he'd told you before he told me," Bones shrugged.

* * *

_Nurse Chapel_

Christine loves her job. She really does. She loves helping people and making them better. She loves working under Dr. McCoy and all the other doctors and nurses that she works with. She even loves serving under Captain Kirk on the Enterprise. She doesn't, however, like when the captain injures himself and lands himself in sickbay and not just because she doesn't like to see the young captain hurt, but because it always made Dr. McCoy irritable. That's why she wasn't surprised when she walked into sickbay for her late shift this evening to see the captain sleeping on a bed and Dr. McCoy grumbling around the room. She tried to steer clear of him as she got things ready for her shift and only spoke to him when he saw her and grunted in acknowledgment to her existence.

"Good evening, Doctor," she smiled and he did her best to smile back at her. He moved around the room a bit more before speaking to her.

"I'm off for the night, Nurse," McCoy said. "Sulu's going to be staying with the Captain." Christine nodded at the instruction, and though she thought it odd that the helmsman would be staying with the captain, she didn't question it. She knew better than to question McCoy when he was in a mood. He grunted again and left for the night and she went about her business. She would occasionally poke her head through the curtain to check that the captain was doing alright and each time Sulu would be sitting in the chair next to him, dozing lightly. She wondered briefly if there was something going on between the two, but dismissed the idea. Captain Kirk was notorious for the women he slept and flirted with, both at the Academy and afterwards. He definitely didn't seem the type to settle down with anyone, let alone a man like Hikaru Sulu. Still, Sulu stayed with Kirk all night and once when she thought she heard voices, she walked back over to the captain's bed and saw them holding hands and quietly conversing. She didn't listen in, that would be rude, but she did think the behavior was strange.

It was nearly morning now and her shift would be over soon, so she decided to check the captain one last time and was only half surprised to see Sulu had arranged himself on the captain's bed while Kirk had his head resting on his chest. He ran his hand through Kirk's hair soothingly and murmured in his ear, Kirk smiling softly. She smiled at the scene before her. This was not something she would have ever expected, but it certainly wasn't an unwelcome thing. If there was someone out there capable of taming the captain, then she was glad that Kirk may have found that someone. And she couldn't deny that they did look adorable together.

* * *

_  
Admiral Pike?_

"Checking up on me, huh?" Jim smirked when the video connected. Pike rolled his eyes.

"Someone has to make sure that you're not out there killing yourself." Pike said and he heard a scoff come from the other side of the room. He assumed it was Jim's best friend, Leonard McCoy and didn't ask about it.

"Yeah, well, at least this time it wasn't my fault," Jim responded.

"This time?" Pike asked. He hadn't heard that Jim had gotten into trouble again. He had called for something entirely different.

"Yeah, the last planet we went down on turned out to be a little more hostile than we were led to believe. I got to play hero again, though," Jim smiled proudly and there was another scoff from behind him. "Would you stop making that sound, Hikaru, I saved your life, didn't I?"

"Hikaru?" Pike asked. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it, exactly.

"Hmm?" Jim asked, momentarily distracted by the person behind him. "Yeah, Sulu. Might as well tell you now, since the whole ship probably knows... we're sort of together. Have been for a year."

"Jim, you're dating a member of your crew?" Pike asked. It wasn't unheard of, certainly, but it could be frowned upon if not handled correctly.

"Yeah, but please don't lecture me about it. I heard the whole speech from Bones... and then from Spock. And then Uhura, sort of, but she was being all metaphorical and I didn't really understand what she was saying." Jim stopped his rambling and frowned. "But wait... if you weren't calling because I landed in sickbay again, then why are you calling?"

"You landed in sickbay _again_?" A female voice said in the background. Pike watched as Jim's eyes widened when the owner of the voice came into view.

"Mom? What are you...?" Jim spluttered.

"We need to talk," Pike said, earning a groan and a snicker over the line.


End file.
